Retaining rings are generally provided to fit in a groove in the inner surface of a sleeve or outer component to prevent axial movement of an inner component located within the outer component or sleeve. The retaining rings are usually mounted within a radially inwardly open annular groove or channel located on the inner surface of the outer component. The inner components are inserted in the outer component and the retaining ring is then inserted into the annular groove of the outer component to secure the two components.
Generally, retaining rings such as the examples described above are commonly formed through work hardening processes from materials such as stainless steel. Due to the work hardening process, the stainless steel becomes very hard and resilient. In addition, the work hardening process is often limited to forming only those configurations that have uniform cross-sections. This is due to the fact that the production of non-uniform, work hardened portions would involve the implementation of a multi-step process, for example, employing a series of progressive manufacturing dies, which can significantly increase the price of production. Therefore, because the production of rings having non-uniform cross sections is cost restrictive, the available retaining ring geometries are usually very limited.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a retaining ring for use in various rotating devices that is capable of being formed in various geometrical shapes in a cost efficient way. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide a twist ring formed from soft, ductile material that enables the ring to be configured in various geometries, including geometrical shapes having non-uniform cross-sections.